Como tú
by Tsuki W
Summary: Es un songfic que cuenta la historia de una familia, y más que nada, del sentimiento de un padre por su hija qué mala soy para los submits! ¡dejen reviews!


**COMO TÚ…**

_Llovía tanto que era imposible creer _

_llegamos empapados a aquél hospital_

_menudo día que elegiste para nacer_

-Papá, no puedo dormir –una pequeña niña de unos 6 años se asomó a la puerta de aquella habitación

-Ven para acá –ofreció su padre, dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo

La niña entró abrazada a un peluche amarillo de una jirafa con manchitas moradas y subió a la cama para echarse junto a su padre.

-¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? –preguntó él cariñoso, acomodando a su hija entre sus brazos

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que escuché el ruido de un trueno –alegó la pequeña, mientras su padre la cubría con las mantas

-Aquí estarás mejor –alegó el hombre, sonriendo con cierta amargura

-¿Eso no es malo verdad papá?

-A qué te refieres

-Eiki me dijo una vez que mamá también le temía a los truenos y que por eso no debía sentirme cobarde

-¿Que "le temía"? tu madre aun odia escuchar las tormentas –contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa consoladora- La única vez que se armó de valor fue cuando tú naciste

-¿De veras? No lo sabía

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes. El día que naciste el cielo parecía que se caía, llovía a cántaros y los truenos retumbaban en la casa

-¿Y? Qué pasó –había despertado en ella un inusitado interés

-Pues tu madre comenzó a sentir los dolores de parto y poco o nada le importaron los truenos –continuó él- Así que al notar que faltaba poco para que nazcas, salimos en medio de la tormenta, cruzamos media Turín y nos fuimos al hospital

-Continúa –pidió la niña con un peculiar brillo en sus ojitos

-Entonces llegamos al hospital y el médico nos dijo que efectivamente estabas por nacer

-¿Y mi hermanito?

-Tu tío Kojiro nos hizo el favor de cuidarlo mientras esperábamos –siguió él- Eiki estaba...tan ansioso de verte –inventó rápidamente, evitando la parte verídica del relato de "Eiki estaba tan aburrido que despotricaba contra ti por no apurarte en nacer e interrumpirle su programa de televisión favorito"

-¿Y?

-A eso de las seis de la tarde el médico me avisó que habías nacido y que eras una mujercita –contó, dándole un beso en la frente

-¿Y mi mamá?

-Tu mamá estaba muy contenta de tenerte

-¿Y Eiki?

-Eiki también –dijo él simplemente, evadiendo nuevamente el comentar "hizo un berrinche cuando se enteró que no eras un varón para poder jugar al fútbol con él"

-Papá, y cuando nací ¿éramos felices? –preguntó la niña con inocencia, dejándolo sorprendido y sin saber qué responder

-Claro que sí... –musitó su padre desviando la mirada como intentando ver aquellos recuerdos

_Dijeron que te parecías a mi_

_tu cuerpo con el tiempo no pudo fingir_

_el fiel retrato de tu madre en ti descubrí_

La niña al fin se quedó dormida en brazos de su padre sin dejar de apretar a su jirafa amarilla y morada. Él, sin embargo, ya no pudo conciliar el sueño. Apagó la luz de su lámpara y ahí se quedó, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación que se interrumpía en ocasiones por destellos azulados que provenían de los rayos de la tormenta que se desataba en la ciudad de Turín.

Lo recordaba ¿cómo olvidarlo? Realmente el día que nació su pequeña hija, la menor de los dos que él y su esposa habían tenido, se parecía a ese.

-¿Estás segura que ahora sí es real? –le había preguntado inocente mientras se dirigían en su automóvil al hospital

-¡Cómo que si es real! ¡¡crees que tengo cara de estar bromeando! –gritó ella jadeando por los dolores

-Está bien, lo siento, estúpida pregunta –se disculpó su esposo tratando de ver a través del borroso parabrisas, el cielo parecía que de verdad iba a caerse de un momento a otro

-Todo por tu culpa –gruñó su esposa apretándose con una mano el crecido vientre

-Cómo que por mi culpa

-¡¡Te dije que con Eiki eran suficientes hijos!

-Paola, fui yo el que lo dijo, no tú –se defendió él indignado- Porque recordaba cómo te pusiste cuando él nació... si casi me rompes la mano

-¡Cómo eres capaz de echarle en cara sus errores a una parturienta! –dramatizó ella

-Mejor olvídalo –suspiró resignado, viendo de reojo a Eiki dormitando en el asiento trasero bien enfundado en su asiento de protección

Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, de repente el automóvil de había detenido y él tuvo que salir a ver qué pasaba. Aparentemente todo estaba bien, pero aun así el coche no arrancaba.

-¡Apúrate! –gritó Paola más desesperada a cada momento

-Esto no anda, tendremos que tomar un taxi –dijo él entrando completamente empapado

-Quiero chocolate –la voz infantil de su hijo sonó desde atrás

-¡Un taxi! ¡sólo falta que me pidas que yo salga a parar uno! –siguió gritando su esposa

-Quiero chocolate...

-Yo saldré a buscar un taxi –se resignó él

-¡Quiero chocolate! –Eiki gritó al sentirse ignorado

-Si te callas en el hospital te daré dos –ofreció su madre intentando calmarse

-¡Pero lo quiero ahora!

-No es el momento Eiki –dijo su padre seriamente

-¡Quiero chocolate! –entre los gritos de Eiki y los reclamos de Paola iban a desesperarlo, de repente se le ocurrió una idea: Kojiro, él tendría que darles alcance en su automóvil y así llegar al hospital antes que su próximo hijo nazca en el suyo

-¿Aló, Kojiro?

-¿Quién habla? –se burló su amigo, al escuchar tan "linda música de fondo"

-No te hagas el chistoso, necesito que vengas a buscarnos

-¿Se perdieron?

-¡Deja la gracia! –estalló al fin- ¡Paola está a punto de dar a luz y Eiki no deja el berrinche!

-Hubieras empezado por ahí –se preocupó Kojiro- Dime dónde están, voy enseguida

Con la ayuda del Tigre Japonés llegaron al hospital a tiempo para que Paola descargue su coraje y bien florido lenguaje contra los obstetras y enfermeras. La espera impacientaba, esta vez su esposa no quería que él entre con ella a sala de partos.

-¿Ya va a salir mi hermanito? –preguntó Eiki devorando un chocolate, sentado junto a Kojiro

-Aun no Eiki, tienes que tener paciencia –respondió él con cariño

-¿Qué no le avisaron que estamos aquí? –gruñó el niño

-No lo sabe

-¿Y cuánto va a tardar? ¡quiero ver "Los Chicos del Barrio"! –se quejó el niño mirando a su padre con la típica cara ceñuda que también mostraba Paola

-Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver qué de interesante hay en el hospital –ofreció Kojiro cargándolo- Oye, Ken...

-¿Eh? –su amigo se apretujaba las manos nervioso

-Ya venimos

-Ahá, ahá –repitió automatizado, sin siquiera tomar conciencia de ninguna de sus palabras

Entonces ocurrió, el Neonatólogo apareció con una gran sonrisa.

-Felicidades señor Wakashimazu, es una linda niña –dijo el médico

El pobre y nervioso Ken sentía que de golpe una sensación de calma le bajaba de la cabeza a los pies. Pidió poder ver a su hija. Cuando la tuvo en brazos un incomparable sentimiento de amor hacia ella se apoderó de él: tan pequeñita, tan frágil...tan suya.

-Se parece mucho a usted –comentó una enfermera de la sala de Neonatología

-¿Usted cree? –murmuró él embobado

Ahora ver a su hija, que dormía plácidamente junto a él sin soltar ni un milímetro su jirafa de peluche, era como ver el vivo retrato de Paola...

_Como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú _

_como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú_

_amor eterno que no pudo ser_

_quererte tanto es volverla a querer _

_como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú_

-Felicidades –le dijo Kojiro entrando en la habitación que le habían asignado a su amiga

-Gracias –sonrió ella, que alimentaba a la recién nacida

-Quiero ver –pidió Eiki asomándose a la cama y permitiendo que Kojiro lo levantase

El niño asomó la carita para ver a su hermana luego miró a su madre sonriente.

-¿Es mi hermanito?

-Es tu hermanita –corrigió Paola acariciando la mejilla de su hijo- Es una mujercita

-¿No es hombre como yo? –gruñó Eiki frunciendo el ceño- Quiero bajarme –le pidió fastidiado a su tío

-¿Acaso no te gusta tu nueva hermanita? –preguntó Kojiro viendo cómo el niño se iba a sentar enojado al sillón que allí había

-Yo no quiero una hermana, las mujeres no juegan fútbol –alegó el niño cruzado de brazos

-¿Y Ken? –preguntó Paola ignorando el berrinche de su primogénito

-No sé, creí que ya estaba aquí

La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y tras de ellas el aun nervioso karate keeper.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó débilmente

-¡No te hagas el tímido! Que tu esposa no te va a morder –se burló su amigo

-Claro, búrlate, como no estuviste en su primer parto –refunfuñó Ken acercándose, poniendo las flores en el buró y dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa para luego detenerse a contemplar a su hija

-Hola otra vez –dijo cariñosamente acariciando una de sus suaves y pequeñas mejillas

-Te diría "se parece a ti" pero para mi todos los bebés son iguales –se sinceró el Tigre japonés

-¿Ya saludaste a tu hermanita, Eiki? –preguntó Ken

-¡Ja! –bufó el niño, desviando la mirada mientras hacía un puchero de disconformidad

-Quería un varón –alegó Paola algo triste

-No le hagas caso, sólo tiene tres años –replicó su esposo- Verás que poco a poco la querrá

-Y por cierto, ¿ya pensaron cómo la llamarán? –preguntó Kojiro

-Valentina –dijeron ambos al unísono

-Así que ya se lo tenían pensado

-Paola pensó en un nombre occidental, yo en un nombre en japonés –contó su amigo- Así que se llamará Valentina Shouri

-¡Vaya nombre largo! –se extrañó el moreno jugador- Y con sus apellidos la cosa empeora, jaja

-Tío ¿vamos a comprar refresco? –pidió Eiki, que se había acercado a tomar la mano de Kojiro, como si estuviera castigando con su indiferencia a sus padres por no darle un hermanito

-Vamos Genzito –contestó Kojiro, provocando que tanto el niño como Paola frunzan el ceño

-No es para que me eches en cara mi error cada vez que puedes –reclamó la chica

-Mi nombre bonito es Eiki, no Genzo, gracias –se defendió el pequeño diplomáticamente

-Jaja, está bien, perdón. Vamos Eiki –repitió el delantero japonés, marchándose con su sobrino

-Se parece a ti –comentó Paola sonriendo a su hija

-Una enfermera me dijo lo mismo –confesó Ken contemplándola también

Se quedaron en silencio, verla alimentarse era para ellos un bello espectáculo.

-Gracias –murmuró el muchacho

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó Paola mirándolo

-Por darme un motivo más para vivir

-Gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de ser mamá nuevamente –sonrió ella

-Espero que Valentina sea como tú

-Y yo espero que no mucho –bromeó Paola- Prefiero que sea como tú...

_Solía despertarse de mal humor_

_café y algo de azúcar calmaba el dolor_

_a toda prisa se marchaba con un adiós_

El tiempo había pasado velozmente y con él el crecimiento de la recién nacida había sido notable. Luego de seis meses Valentina ya podía sentarse y, por supuesto, embarrarse sola con todo lo que hallaba a su paso. Al principio el rechazo de Eiki hacia ella continuaba, hasta que Ken le entregó un balón nuevo de fútbol diciéndole que su hermanita se lo estaba regalando para poder algún día jugar junto a él. Eso había cambiado al niño, que se propuso entonces enseñarle él mismo a jugar fútbol.

Sin embargo pese a la aceptación de su hermanita, el hecho de haber sido hijo único por tres años, provocó que a Eiki lo impacienten fácilmente el llanto y las pequeñas travesuras de su hermana. Además que en su crianza había colaborado Tomiko, la Nana de su madre, pero por diversos motivos ella se había marchado así que la atención exclusiva para él había disminuido considerablemente.

-¡Mamá, Valentina me pegó en la cabeza con su juguete! –chilló Eiki sobándose la cabeza

-Dame eso acá –pidió Paola quitándole el juguete a la niña que se puso a llorar- Eiki, acábate ya el desayuno

-¡No me gusta! –se entercó él alejando el plato de cereal despectivamente

-Si no comes no vas a crecer y jamás serás un buen jugador de fútbol –amenazó su madre levantando en brazos a Valentina y tratando de darle de comer a su hijo

-¡No quiero!

-Ya me voy –dijo Ken apareciendo con su maletín

-¡Papá, Valentina me pegó! –se quejó Eiki con un llanto sin lágrimas

-Seguro lo hizo sin querer –alegó él dándole un rápido beso a su esposa e hijos

-Ken, dile a Eiki lo que pasará si no se come su cereal –pidió Paola impaciente

-¿No lo quieres? Entonces cómete una manzana –resolvió Ken saliendo apresurado, dejando a su esposa con un palmo de narices

-¡Quiero piña! –se alegró el niño bajándose con cuidado de la silla y abriendo el refrigerador- ¡Mamá, dame piña!

-Shhh, cálmate Vale –decía Paola meciendo a su hija en brazos y asomándose al refrigerador- Eiki, ve y termina tu cereal, luego te daré piña si quieres

-¡Papá dijo que podía comer piña! –reclamó su hijo

-Pero tu papá ya se fue, así que hazme caso

-¡Quiero piña! –gritó Eiki tercamente, lo que incrementó el llanto de Valentina

-Vamos niños, desde pasado mañana vendrá la niñera y no creo que la reciban así

-¡Quiero piña!

Impaciente, Paola dejó a Valentina en su sillita, sacó un pedazo de piña y se la dio a su hijo que la saboreó triunfal.

-Hummm...piña

-Eiki, como no cambies de carácter voy a tener que empezar a castigarte

-¿A qué? –se extrañó él, era obvio, jamás antes había escuchado esa palabra porque era el mimado de su casa

-Castigarte, algo así como decirte Genzo –se burló su mamá

-Yo soy Genzo, pero Genzo Eiki –aclaró su hijo en el mismo tono

-Niño éste, de dónde me salió tan grosero –ella hizo un puchero

-Buáaaaahhhhhhh...

-Ya va Valentina, ya te doy tu papilla –dijo Paola yendo por un platito con papilla de durazno para dársela a su hija

-Yo quiero eso –dijo Eiki al ver el buen aspecto del durazno

-Es para Valentina, tú cómete tu piña y luego tu cereal –ordenó su madre mientras Valentina disfrutaba gustosa de su papilla

Pero como buen hijo de Paola, a Eiki le valió rábano lo que le dijo su mamá y metió uno de sus dedos directamente al plato para probar de la papilla.

-¡Eiki! Eso no se hace –lo regañó Paola limpiándole el dedo con una servilleta

Eiki, por el regaño que no le hacía nada de gracia y menos viniendo de su madre que era la única que lo hacía, puso ojos llorosos y contrajo la boca como si se fuera a soltar a chillar en cualquier momento.

-No me riñas mamá –dijo dolido- Yo te quiero...

¡Ja! Para su edad Eiki sabía muy bien usar el chantaje emocional. Paola se sintió mal y le sirvió un plato de papilla para él, suspirando resignada porque pensaba que jamás sabría cómo ser una buena madre, y es que no hay manual para serlo.

Cuando al fin tuvieron niñera, el estrés del trabajo y la preocupación del estado de sus hijos con ella, hicieron que el mal humor de la Wakabayashi se pusiera a flor de piel, de manera que hasta Ken temía decir algo inapropiado que fuera excusa para que ella estalle. Y es que era difícil: levantarse en las mañanas lo suficientemente temprano para prepararle el desayuno a su familia, porque quería ser ella la que lo hiciera, asearse, vestirse y luego desayunar ella. Al mediodía intentar alguna vez estar con ellos para almorzar y en la noche intentar no llegar tan tarde para poder leerle a Eiki su cuento favorito y hacer dormir a Valentina, que para esa hora generalmente ya estaba bien dormida en su cuna.

Ken tampoco estaba siempre, y las cosas empeoraban cuando salía a jugar al interior de Italia. A lo ya mencionado se sumaba la preocupación de Paola por el estado del karate keeper, pero lo malo también era que cuando él estaba solía claudicar fácilmente con sus hijos y cumplirles sus caprichos, lo que molestaba a su esposa, de manera que las discusiones por ese motivo no se dejaron esperar.

_Cada uno en su trabajo sin ganas de hablar_

_pero enseguida uno solía llamar _

_y juntos inventábamos la felicidad_

Entonces los enojos entre ambos esposos se hicieron frecuentes. Por un tiempo Paola trató de analizar su actitud y errores y mejorar su humor. Así que luego de una seria charla con Ken, le pidió que le ayudara más en la crianza de sus hijos y el mantenimiento de la casa. Él accedió, no le quedó de otra porque no le gustaba estar peleado con ella. Después de todo durante casi 3 años Tomiko los había ayudado con Eiki, y ahora que ella ya no estaba, darse cuenta que el papel de padres era realmente difícil debían aceptarlo a como diera lugar. Además, sumado a eso, cada uno debía lidiar con su propio defecto prematrimonial: Paola y Ken habían sido hijos únicos, la una con una familia disfuncional y caprichos cumplidos con tan sólo chasquear los dedos, y no sólo cuando era niña, sino hasta poco antes de nacer Eiki; el otro, con una madre que siempre le había dado todo en bandeja de plata, de manera que nunca aprendió a responsabilizarse de las labores hogareñas.

Al principio las cosas parecían estar dando resultados, pero el problema de siempre era poner en cintura a Eiki y Valentina. Hasta que un día se dio, Paola se enojó porque el niño había rayado la pared con marcadores indelebles que ella usaba para su trabajo y lo castigó sin televisión, encerrado en su habitación.

Para su padre el castigo fue excesivo y una nueva discusión surgió allí. Pero Ken a los dos días de no dirigirse la palabra con su esposa, le pidió disculpas y prometió tratar de entenderla, para así formar a sus hijos en un ambiente sin problemas ni discusiones.

Nuevamente las cosas se iniciaron bien e iban muy bien, porque Valentina y Eiki estaban cambiando y Paola trataba de manejarlo todo dentro de la medida de sus posibilidades, porque de alguna manera en ocasiones no se sentía apta para ser madre de dos niños a su edad.

Valentina había cumplido ya 2 años. Caminando y con ganas de experimentarlo todo vio un objeto brillante, que no era nada más que un florero de cristal que relucía por los rayos de sol, y quiso acercarse a él. Notó que sus brazos cortos no llegarían hasta la altura de la mesa donde estaba el objeto, pero insistió y jaló del mantel que llevaba la mesa. Media hora después la niña era conducida a Emergencias Pediátricas porque tenía un corte en la cara anterior de la piernita derecha.

Paola sollozaba mientras suturaban la no tan profunda herida de la niña, sintiendo que había sido su descuido. Poco después llegó Ken, quien luego de dejar a Eiki con Kojiro corrió hacia el hospital. Las encontró, abrazó a su esposa y vio preocupado a su llorosa hija encima de la camilla.

-Fue mi culpa, debí cuidarla mejor –sollozaba Paola

-Claro que no, no sabíamos que esto podía pasar –la consoló Ken abrazándola

-¡Soy una mala madre!

-No lo eres

-Sí lo soy, conmigo los niños corren peligro –continuó acusándose- Ni siquiera puedo estar con ellos porque tengo que trabajar y cuando estoy con ellos no puedo entenderlos

-Eso no es así, ellos te adoran

-Ken, no sé si pueda aguantar esto, ni con niñera he conseguido tener la paciencia que necesito

-No digas eso

-¡Amo a mis hijos y no me perdonaré que les pase algo malo! –siguió llorando

-Ni siquiera estabas cuando ocurrió

-¡Por eso! Debí estar en casa y no en el trabajo

-No seas tan dura contigo

-Tú tampoco estabas, ¡no pudimos hacer nada!

-Paola, Eiki ya tiene cinco años, y durante todo ese tiempo no le pasó nada –dijo él con ternura

-Pero...pero a Valentina sí –Paola se enjugó las lágrimas

-Un accidente le pasa a cualquiera, lo bueno es que no fue nada grave

-Siempre eres comprensivo

-Ustedes son lo más importante para mi... –aseguró Ken con una sonrisa

Y no era mentira lo que dijo, pero él también era un ser humano que podía cansarse de ciertas situaciones. El estrés de Paola aumentó y con eso su mal humor. Sabía que hacía mal, pero no podía evitarlo, así que él trataba de llegar lo más tarde posible para no tener que discutir con ella. Ahora el problema no era no poder controlar o criar a sus hijos, el detalle ahora era poder mantener una relación entre ambos.

Sus viajes se hicieron continuos porque su equipo estaba en partidos de pretemporada, por lo que por lo menos durante un mes no estuvo en casa. Paola aguantó todo sola, hasta tal punto que al ver sólo a su madre por tantos días, Eiki se aferró más a ella siendo que antes era demasiado querendón de su papá. Con Valentina pasó algo similar, sin embargo ella no podía dormir si no escuchaba antes el "buenas noches" de Ken, aunque sea por teléfono.

La Wakabayashi toleró todo como podía, al fin que hacía cinco años que las cosas ocurrían así en su familia, pero en ocasiones sentía claudicar y en una de esas ella ya no pudo más. Se dio cuenta que de ser la niña mimada de sus divorciados padres, mimada por sus criados, defendida por sus amigos hasta que salieron del colegio, querida y atendida siempre por Ken...había pasado a ser madre de dos niños, que ellos dependían de ella y ella ya no gozaba de los privilegios de antes, ni siquiera con su esposo. Desesperada llamó a su madre: quería irse, salir, estar sola. Sabrina le pidió calma y que todo se iba a solucionar, pero nadie más que la misma Paola podía entender su situación, porque no era fácil tolerar todo eso, y menos estando en un país extranjero lejos de sus parientes y amigos

Cuando Ken retornó de su viaje se encontró con las maletas preparadas de su esposa.

-Me voy a Japón –anunció Paola segura- Ya no tolero vivir así, aquí...necesito a Tomiko, necesito a mis amigos, necesito ayuda...

-Pero Paola... –trató de alegar el portero, cargando a su encantada hija al saberlo de regreso

-Pero nada. Tú si quieres quédate, al fin que tu carrera está aquí, pero yo me voy con mis hijos –siguió ella decidida- No aguanto más, lo siento...

_Como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú _

_como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú_

_la misma cara, tu forma de ser_

_quererte tanto es volverla a querer_

_como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú_

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde aquél día, y Ken no se sorprendía de la pregunta de Valentina, ya que él mismo solía olvidar que alguna vez habían sido una familia, a veces feliz, a veces no tanto, aunque lo más correcto sería decir "una familia tranquila", porque quizá la felicidad abarca dentro de sí otros tantos conceptos más sencillos de definir o que la pueden explicar mejor.

Desde entonces él solía tener a sus hijos con él una vez al mes por una semana, por mutuo acuerdo, porque pese a la separación ninguno se atrevió a buscar el divorcio. Para Valentina, que casi no recordaba su vida en familia, no fue tan difícil adaptarse a esa vida de viajes episódicos entre Japón e Italia; sin embargo para Eiki fue más que complicado. No entendía por qué sus padres tenían que separarse, incluso un día, cuando apenas había aprendido a leer y escribir bien, redactó una carta para sus papás en la que pedía disculpas por sus groserías y su mal comportamiento y que si era por eso que se separaron, sería un mejor hijo, pero les pedía volver.

Obviamente esa muestra de desesperación infantil caló hondo en sus padres, sin embargo las cosas de adultos suelen ser más complicadas y absurdas que aquellas denominadas "cosas de niños". Pero con esa pequeña carta él consiguió que de ver a su padre tres días al mes, Paola les otorgue toda una semana. Sin embargo para Eiki no fue suficiente y lastimosamente esa tristeza y confusión lo fueron haciendo un niño algo insensible, poco expresivo, una especie de réplica de su propia madre pero en masculino.

Valentina, por su parte, creía que las cosas así estaban bien, hasta que entró en primaria y descubrió que sus amiguitos vivían con ambos padres. Entonces las dudas emergieron ¿por qué yo no puedo tener a mis padres juntos? ¿porqué mi papá vive tan lejos? ¿por qué mi mamá no viene con nosotros cuando viajamos a verlo? Tantos por qués, y tan pocas ganas de responder...

-Es verdad –se dijo Ken acariciando la cabecita de su hija- ¿Hace cuánto que no estamos los cuatro juntos? Serán casi 2 años que no veo a Paola...

-Mamita... –susurró Valentina entre sueños, porque seguramente extrañaba a su progenitora

Ken la miró con tristeza. Aquella ocasión Valentina había ido sola porque Eiki había sido enyesado del brazo derecho y su madre prefirió que se quede en Japón, así que la niña trató de llevar para su padre no sólo el cariño y nostalgia suyos, sino también los de su hermano. Mientras más la observaba, él más entendía que sólo ella podía saber cómo estaba sufriendo, y era inevitable sentirse culpable, porque lo era...

Pero no era el único, en Japón, mirando el amanecer luego de haber pasado otra noche intranquila, que se repetía una semana completa cada mes, Paola se hallaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación abrazada a un oso de peluche blanco que solía acompañar a Valentina cuando estaba allí. Y eran esos días en los que se sentía más culpable por lo que había hecho, porque después de todo ella fue la que tiró la toalla y no aguantó más la vida que tenía en Italia.

Estar de regreso en Japón era tranquilizante, con sus amigos cerca y con gente conocida todo era más llevadero. Sin embargo nunca dejó de sentir que algo le hacía falta, y esperaba que ese algo, o alguien, algún día se resolviera a volver a su país. Pero habían pasado 4 años, y sea por las razones que fueran, él no volvió, se mantuvo siempre distante. Hacían 2 años que lo había visto por última vez casualmente cuando fue a recoger a sus hijos del hotel donde se hospedaba junto con la selección japonesa. Apenas lo miró, él la saludó tímidamente con la mano y nada más.

Su maldito orgullo, ése siempre había sido su peor defecto, aunque quizá le venía de familia por lo que le era más difícil de evitar. Quiso olvidar aquellos sentimientos que no se refirieran a sus hijos y dedicarse solamente a ellos, pero era inevitable que en momentos de soledad como ése, estos le vengan a taladrar la mente y el corazón.

_Ayer busqué con ella la felicidad_

_hoy soy igual que un río y tú eres mi mar_

_mañana el barco en que navego tendrá que atracar_

Al fin había amanecido, Valentina estiró los brazos y saludó a su dormido padre con un beso en la mejilla que lo despertó.

-¿Hoy vamos al parque, verdad papá? –preguntó ilusionada

-Ahá –contestó él dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente- Pero antes a bañarte, vestirte y desayunar

-¿Puedo preparar el desayuno contigo? –pidió Valentina emocionada

-Claro que puedes, pero eso cambia los planes –sonrió Ken- Así que te bañaré después de que me ayudes a hacer el desayuno –sugirió sabiendo que la niña terminaba embarrada de todo cuando se metía a querer cocinar

Fueron a la cocina. Allí sacaron todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer hot cakes. Para que pudiera alcanzar el mesón de la cocina Ken le acercó a su hija una silla, donde ella se subió contenta, con un delantal amarrado a su cintura y empezó su labor inmediatamente. Mientras ella metía sus pequeñas manos en un bol para mezclarlo todo, ya que lo prefería así a usar una cuchara porque según ella así quedaban más sabrosos, Ken se encargaba de sacar la miel, el yogur y prepararse un poco de café.

Miró a Valentina, era tan divertido ver cómo se ensuciaba de cabeza a pies con la harina, aunque era ciertamente inexplicable, eso pasaba. Ella notó que la miraba y le sonrió, recordándole de pronto a él sucesos pasados, pero con su esposa.

Y es que Paola tampoco era muy buena en la cocina que se diga, aunque últimamente había mejorado bastante. Él recordaba que cuando apenas se habían casado Paola era tan mala para cocinar que hasta el agua hervida se le quemaba. Al igual que Valentina ella tenía la manía de creer que mientras más embarrada salía de la cocina, mejor había hecho las cosas.

Inconscientemente acarició la cabeza de la niña. Si ella tuviera los ojos verdes que sólo Eiki heredó sería el vivo retrato de su madre, y no podía negar que la extrañaba demasiado y que la seguía queriendo. Porque ninguno de los dos podía fingir demencia y mentir sobre aquello. Pese a los años de separación poco o nada habían hecho para conseguir una nueva pareja, ninguno de los dos había tenido siquiera una relación que se pudiera considerar como formal. Lo desconocían entre sí, pero ambos aun sentían coincidentemente que estando con alguien más cometían traición no sólo al otro, sino también a sus hijos, lo que los llevó a comprender menos el por qué se mantenía su distanciamiento.

-Papá... ¡papá! –gritó Valentina sintiéndose ignorada, su padre se había quedado divagando

-Eh ¿qué pasa? –reaccionó él

-Que ya terminé –anunció contenta, con porciones del preparado en su cabello, cara, brazos y pantuflas de Tigger- Ya puedes freírlo

Ken sonrió y fue friendo la preparación, seguido por la atenta mirada de Valentina que se hallaba orgullosa de prepararle el desayuno a su papá. Luego que comieron, y que en el transcurso del desayuno hayan hallado pedacitos de cáscara de huevo y demasiada azúcar en los hot cakes, se dispusieron a limpiarlo todo, para luego asearse ellos.

Una vez bañada, vestida y peinada, Ken se llevó a su hija, como ya lo había prometido, al parque. Nuevos recuerdos vinieron a él mientras la mecía en el columpio: recordaba la vez que, aun en el colegio Toho, sentados él y Paola en los columpios de un patio, él al fin se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos y que ella había quedado tan azorada que quién sabe cómo, resbaló del asiento y terminó en el suelo, sonrojada y nerviosa sin saber qué responder. Fue tan gracioso que aun después de tantos años recordarlo le robó una sonrisa.

-Si pudiera hacer que ella vuelva... –pensó él mirando a su hija con melancolía

_Se está ya haciendo tarde, te llevaré_

_los fines de semana se van sin pensar_

_el viernes como siempre aquí te esperaré_

_como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú _

_como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú_

-Papito, voy a extrañarte mucho cuando me vaya –confesó Valentina entristecida, mientras su padre le abotonaba el pijama

-Pero sabes que contando 21 estarás de vuelta conmigo –respondió Ken conmovido

-No vas a llorar cuando me vaya ¿verdad? –preguntó la niña, tomando el rostro de su padre entre sus manitos- No quiero que estés triste. Te prometo que después de que cuentes 21, regresaré con mi hermanito para que no estés solito

-Seré tan valiente como tú –ofreció el karate keeper, abrazándola con fuerza, sintiendo como pocas veces ganas de llorar

Valentina volvió a dormir aquella noche junto a su padre simplemente porque él se lo pidió. Al día siguiente debía mandarla de regreso a Japón y no la vería sino hasta 3 semanas después, eso si no tenía algún partido que perjudique su calendario familiar.

Se sentía mal, como siempre, pero esta vez las palabras de su hija lo conmovieron hasta tal punto que se sentía impotente y estúpido por no haber hecho algo antes. Es cierto que pudiendo no regresó a Japón, pero era porque se sentía tan culpable que no se hubiera atrevido a hablar siquiera con la que fuera su esposa, siendo que antes lo más sencillo era conversar con ella, dado que antes que nada Paola había sido su mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente llevó de la mano a Valentina por el aeropuerto. Su hija, momentos antes, le había confiado como siempre a Kirin, su jirafa amarilla de peluche, para que lo acompañase y no se sintiera solo. Irónicamente aquél muñeco de peluche se lo había dado su madre, y el oso blanco que tenía en Japón su padre, y este último se lo dejaba a Paola cuando debía viajar a Italia para que le hiciese compañía. Quizá de algún modo, inconsciente para una niña de su edad, quería unir a sus padres y qué mejor manera de hacerlo de forma indirecta, dejando en sus brazos algo que el otro le había dado.

Llamaron a los pasajeros de su vuelo. Como regla general la azafata debía encargarse de llevarse a Valentina a abordar el avión. Así que con su pequeña mochila púrpura de Sakura Card Captor ella se dispuso a abordar, acostumbrada como estaba ya a ese tipo de viajes.

-Adiós papito –se despidió abrazando a Ken con efusividad, para lo cual él se arrodilló para poder estar a su nivel- Volveré cuando haya contado 21

-Dile a Eiki que se cuide mucho, que lo quiero y que lo esperaré la próxima vez –musitó él, no queriendo soltarla

-¿No le vas a mandar decir nada a mi mamá? –preguntó la niña mirándolo curiosa- ¿No le vas a decir que se cuide, que la quieres y que la esperarás la próxima vez?

-¿Se lo dirías? –interrogó él con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Claro que sí! De seguro se pondrá muy contenta –exclamó Valentina emocionada, recibiendo un beso en la frente de su padre

-Debemos irnos –interrumpió la conmovida azafata

Valentina tomó la mano de la joven y se fue con ella, volteando a despedirse agitando el brazo que le quedaba libre, hasta que desapareció por la puerta de ingreso, seguida por la triste mirada de su padre.

En Japón, Paola la esperaba ya acompañada de un enfurruñado Eiki, que en las condiciones en las que estaba no podía ni jugar con su Game Boy.

-Deja la cara de gruñón –le dijo su madre remedándolo divertida- Si Valentina llega y te ve así la vas a asustar o mínimo creerá que te pasó algo malo

Eiki la miró serio y luego muy esforzadamente relajó el ceño fruncido.

-¿Así está mejor? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mucho mejor –sonrió su madre despeinándolo un poco

El anuncio de la llegada del vuelo de la pequeña la hizo reaccionar y tanto ella como su hijo se dirigieron a la salida de pasajeros a esperarla aparecer de la mano de una de las azafatas. En cuanto vio a su madre la pequeña salió corriendo para arrojarse en sus brazos y llenarle de besos la cara.

-¡Mamita! ¡te extrañé tanto! –exclamó Valentina contenta- ¿Tú me extrañaste?

-Cómo me preguntas eso ¡claro que sí! –sonrió su madre conmovida de tenerla otra vez con ella, ya que aun después de tantos viajes, no se acostumbraba a no tenerlos a su lado

-Hola Eiki –sonrió Valentina cuando su madre la bajó

-Qué tal te fue –preguntó él diplomáticamente, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa que mostraba lo feliz que lo ponía tener de vuelta a su hermanita

-Bien –respondió ella sonriendo- Te traje algo para tu cumpleaños

-¿Un balón, una camiseta de la Juve, un juego nuevo o qué? –se emocionó el niño, recibir regalos era una de las cosas que más le gustaban y al día siguiente sería 15 de agosto, su cumpleaños número 9

-Algo mejor –sonrió su hermana

-Vamos por tu maleta –ofreció Paola tomándola de la mano

-No es necesario, ya me la van a traer –contestó la pequeña, deteniendo a su madre

-Je, ¿y quién te la va a traer, pequeña lunita? –sonrió su madre divertida

-Él –indicó Valentina con su dedo índice derecho

-¡¡Papá! –exclamó Eiki contento, corriendo a abrazar a su padre

-¿Ken? –musitó Paola incrédula

-Hola –saludó él tímidamente, llevando a su hijo en brazos, para él siempre sería un niño chiquito

-Bájame papá, nos están viendo –se avergonzó Eiki y su padre accedió

-¿Qué haces aquí? –quiso saber la germano japonesa sorprendida

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y creí que no me negarían un par de días de permiso –anunció el karate keeper sin poder evitar el no dejar de contemplar a la Wakabayashi

-¡Genial! Mi papá estará conmigo mañana –dijo Eiki triunfal

-Pero díganme ¿cómo han estado?

-Me fracturé el húmeron practicando karate –se jactó su hijo orgulloso de su accidente mostrando su autografiado yeso con el auspicio de todos sus tíos del ex Toho, Kazuki y Takeshi primeramente, además de otros como Mamoru, Kisugi y Taki

-Es húmero, no húmeron –corrigió su madre

-¿Y tú? –su mirada regresó a la que por ley seguía siendo su esposa

-Bien... –respondió ella escuetamente evitando sus ojos- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¡Yo voy primero! –exclamó Eiki corriendo con dirección al estacionamiento, parecía que de repente al niño le habían inyectado nuevas energías

-¿Vamos papá? –preguntó Valentina tomando la mano de su padre sin soltar a su mamá con la otra

Ken y Paola se miraron por unos segundos, sonrieron brevemente y él asintió, marchándose con las dos mujeres que más quería en el mundo, confirmando de reojo el impresionante parecido entre ambas, y sintiendo que queriendo a una era inevitable querer a la otra igual que antes, como antes, cuando eran la familia que aunque sea temporalmente volvían a ser.

_Amor eterno que no pudo ser_

_quererte tanto es volverla a querer _

_como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú_

_como tú, como tú, como tú, como tú…_

OWARI 

Leo y releo y la verdad no sé cómo no puedo evitar que mis finales sean tan pero tan cursis ¬¬ ¿habrá vacuna contra eso? XDD

¡Vaya que me tardé en este songfic! Es que se suponía que sólo debía tratar de Ken y Valentina, por algo la canción refiere a un padre que le canta a su hija, pero como que la intervención de Paola y Eiki era inevitable -- Y si se preguntan sobre que los niños no podían estar una semana cada mes sin descuidar sus estudios ¡ni modo! La vida tiene prioridades XDD Además no hay nada irrecuperable en primaria ¿no?

Y sobre la canción, la canta Basilio y el título es "Como tú" nn

¿Dudas, preguntas, comentarios? Se recibe de todo menos insultos (qué, después de todo una tiene su dignidad que defender XDD)

¡Hasta una próxima! (ni modo, de mi no se podrán librar tan fácilmente XDD) ¡¡mata ne!


End file.
